Chemistry
by Amelia Devon Anderson
Summary: When you combine Malik, Altair, chemistry and Harry Potter you will get the relatioship of the century! Also Kandar with Ezio and Desmond being a bunch of dicks that like to make Altair's life a living hell! But who doesn't love that? Sorry if the summary is crappy I'm starting to get used to it... Or not!


Chemistry

**A/N: This formed up in my mind while being on my modern greek lesson( Yes, I'm greek. You can fangirl freely! ;) ) and I was bored out of my mind, but I could get this out of my mind, so I wrote it down and now here we are.I want to say that if you see a word that has this * thing next to it it means that I want to explain what it is. Not my best work but I think I managed! Also it was enspired by this art/College-castes-259846784 .I apologise for any mistake, English is not my first ! **

Altair was leaning nest to the announcement board, bearly hearing what his cousins were sayng, instead he was focusing at the other side of the board,specifically at his friend Malik Al-Sayf,or as he is known in Greed High School The Dai Of Jerusalem, along Shaun Hastigs and Leonardo Da Vinci. Altair personally thought that Malik was the best and sexiest of them all but that was maybe because he had a Massive crush on that guy and he wasn't kidding! He had been in love with him since junior high and now thwy are in sophomore year in high school, or in more simple words he is in love with him for almost 5 years, can you believe it? Altair sighed and turned to hear what Ezio and Desmon were talking about, well that was untill Malik himself came up to Altair "Hey Altair!" he said blushing slightly.

Altair was taken aback judging from the way his eyes widened 'He never talked to me before' he thought, now feeling happiness crawl inside him making him smile "Hello Malik! What's up?" at that moment Shaun and Leo walked up to them and that was the kiling blow for Desmon and Ezio. Oh! Didn't I mention that both of Altair's cousins have crushes on the rest of The Dais? No? Well, I tell you now. Anyway, when Altair's cousins saw them they almost drooled at them but for their sake and reputation, they contained themselves, while Malik replied "Our chemistry teacher asked me to tutor you because your grades are awful" "Geez, thanks for the faith everyone!" he said throwing his hands up for more dramatical effect making everyone at the group laugh "We are going to have a great time together. How about we meet at the entrance and go to my house to study?" he asked laying his hand on Altair's shoulder then pointing at him with the other and continueing "I warn you, Kadar will be there" everyone laughed again. Kadar Al-Sayf was Malik's younger brother who is almost exactly like Malik, in mind and personality, when you're in the same room with that guy and he knows you, he won't stop talking ... Literaly, especialy if the guy is Altair then he won't stop talking about how him and Malik are perfect for each other,showing him some of the fan art that is there on the internet ( like Altair hasn't seen them himself but he rather die than admit that ) and just literally making the two friends to feel awkward around each other. Altair smiled brightly and replied "Sounds like a plan to me!" then the bell rang and both The Dais and The Assassins ( Altairs, Desmonds and Ezios group name ) headed to their last class PE. While they were running Altair couldn't stop staring at Malik's ass infront of him, so when said man stopped running, the novice fell on him resulting in The Novices member to rub against The Dais ass "I'm so sorry Malik! I didn't see you stopped" he apologised quickly blushing as bright as a tomato only to see that Malik was also blushing before the latter set off running around the track again "What was that?" asked Ezio as he run up to him and Desmond "Ezio's right man, it looked like you fucked him from behind" added Desmond smirking like a maniac along with Ezio, resulting a puch in the shoulder from Altair "Both of you shup up will you? This is already awkward and then we have to study at his house, in his room. Allah, kill me now please!" he begged as he finish his running.  
After a long period of strecthing and a bit of basketball the final bell rang and everyone hit the showers to get cleaned, Altair got ready as quickly as he could he headed to the entrance to see that Malik was already there "Ready to go?" said man asked and started walking when he saw Altair nod his head. On their way to Maliks house they talked and laughed about everything, but when they entered the house Kadar was there grinning at them "The happy married couple has finally arrived!" he said before grabbing his keys and heading to the door "I'm going to Amy's* house" he said before walking out of the door. Amelia or for short Amy is both the Al-Sayf's favourite cousin, they love her like a sister and everyone in school love her and find her awesome.  
Anyway! Back to the subject! The pairing got up to Malik's room and pulled out their Chemistry books "Okay. So we are going to start off with the basics* or do you know it?" "That is the only thing I know in Chemistry" Malik laughed "Okay, then let's go to the periodical table *. Go to page 394*" Altair looked at him before writing on his book "**Siriusly?**" Malik laughed again and wrote on his book"**I'm dead sirius :P**" Altair made a face before repliying "That was plain mean" Malik fake-pouted before hugging Altair and repliying "I'm sorry, I forgot your feelings are too recent. Anyway go to page 94 and let's teach you some Chemisrty" "Yeah Let's!" Malik looked at his book before turning to Altair and started his tuttoring " Okay! So the periodical table is very easy once you get the hang of it" Malik started explaining about the periodical table.  
After a lot of explaining and a couple of exercises, Altair was going insane! He was starting to think that Malik was teasing him,he would lean towards Altair so close that the latter could smell the Dai's essence, or Malik would sometimes touch his hand so to guide it were it should correctly be and sonetimes his hand would linger. 'Ugh! I can't take this anymore!' thought Altair, so while Malik was talking, Altair approached him, turned his head and kissed him square in the mouth. Malik widened his eyes before he relaxed and kissed him back, his hands tangling in his friends hair. When they pulled away from each other their gazes locked but no one spoke, they just stared into each others eyes untill Malik broke the silence between them "Why did you do that?" Altair then smirked "Because I thought we had a good chemistry" he replied making Malik laught and lean close to him again "And? Do we have a good one?" he whispered making Altair shudder "I'm not sure yet, I need to find more evidence. Would you like to help me?" he siad leaning so close that their lips were almost touching "Anything for Science!" the Dai replied before crashing their lips together again while Malik layed down on the bed, pulling Altair on top of him, their kiss never breaking "Science is indeed easy if you get the hang of it" said Altair as they broke apart for air "Cheeky bastard! Shut up and kiss me you fool!" Alatir chuckled and winked at Malik "Gladly!"

I think we should leave them do their things alone!

**A/N: * Amelia is basically me. I will be feature in a lot of my future stories, so get used to it! Jk! Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did and you want to leave a reveiw and tell me what I should correct in my writing , I'm accepting flame too cause that is your opinion and I respect other people's opinion's. But I will hunt you down and kill you! No, I'm joking! Anyway again, thanks for reading and stay awesome pies, byeeeeee! *brofist***


End file.
